Where's The Phantom?
by AddiCullen
Summary: A sequel of Phantom of the Opera. Christine become a mentor to a young Ballerina who starts 'feeling' strange music. Strange but not entirely unfamiliar. This will becom a pretty full-length sequel
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Opera. This is my imagination. Christine's young Prodigee starts acting strangely, Christine becomes restless because music is haunting her.**

**WHERE'S THE PHANTOM?**

**Chapter 1  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------

A young girl sat on a bed in the opera house, her legs folded in front of her and her brown eyes glazed over as she looked at the door, as though waiting for something. She had already changed into her dressing gown and washed herself. Her pale skin was pink from scrubbing and her long auburn hair hung in wet links around her face. The girl became alert as she heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching from the stone hallway. Quickly, she jumped to her callused feet, winced, and folded herself once more on the bed sitting on her knees as she watched the door. After a few moments the door creaked open the smallest amount and someone stuck her head in. The young girl smiled and the door opened to reveal a striking young brunette woman.

"What are you doing still awake?" The woman asked. The girl shrugged. With a sigh, the woman closed the door and went to sit on the bed next to the one where the girl was kneeling, "Really, Danielle. It's late. Aren't you tired?" She asked. Danielle shook her head, her wet hair swinging limply around her face.

"No. You worry too much, Christine. Actually, I was waiting for you." Danielle said. Christine unlaced her ballet shoes and stretched out her sore toes.

"Oh?" She commented, "Why?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Danielle told her eagerly.

"Ask me then, so we can both sleep."

Danielle stood up, barely noticing the pain as her raw feet touched against the hard stone beneath her. She sat on Christine's bed and looked at the older woman with and even gaze. "I heard some people talking today." She said.

"About?" Christine asked, confused.

"Why, about you." Of course, "And they were saying some things that I'd never heard before. Things about…well, it was hard to hear them but they seemed to be saying something about you and someone who was haunting the Opera house." Danielle paused and Christine froze. She felt the blood drain from her face, her eyes widened the smallest bit and her jaw locked. Danielle peered at her mentor for a few moments. "Someone was really…_haunting_… the opera house?" Danielle asked incredulously. Christine shook her head quickly, then her eyes narrowed.

"Who did you hear saying this?" Christine demanded, "Who was speaking this?" Danielle did not react to Christine's sudden hostility, she merely shrugged her shoulders again.

"I didn't see them. They were behind me when we were dancing and I wasn't allowed to look." She said. Christine sighed. "So someone was haunting the opera house?" Danielle pushed.

"Not the Opera House." Christine said dully, "Me."

"What?" Danielle said loudly, flinching oddly. Christine looked at her for a moment, her usually lively eyes were flat and dead looking.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Go to sleep, Danielle." Christine left the dormitory to wash up. Danielle moved slowly, wincing as she stood and padded over, back to her own bed. Thoughtfully, she tucked herself under the covers and rubbed her head against the pillow, her exhaustion finally catching up with her.

When Christine returned Danielle was nearly asleep. Taking advantage of the moment Christine tiptoed across the room, trying to get to her bed without drawing Danielle's attention and prompting more uncomfortable questions. However, as Christine passed Danielle's bed she heard a small noise that seemed to be coming from the girl. Christine leaned close and noticed that Danielle was humming under her breath, even though she was no longer conscious. Curious, Christine kneeled next to Danielle's head and listened, her eyebrows pulling together. The tune was slow, melodic and full of wonder. It was also vaguely familiar to Christine, although she couldn't quite figure out why. Shrugging to herself, Christine went to bed.

Then next morning Christine yawned as she and Danielle walked down the hallway to the opera stage for rehearsal. Danielle didn't ask Christine any questions but told Christine enthusiastically about the wonderful dream she had had. Christine did not hear any of it, though. Christine had been kept awake all night by Danielle's hum, which had continued throughout the entire night. The tune; although quiet, soothing, and peaceful, kept Christine's mind restless and did not allow her to drift into the blissful sleep she needed. While Danielle was talking, Christine was busy rubbing at the dark rings beneath her glazed eyes.

"Hey look!" Danielle said suddenly, lifting her arm, "There's Raoul." Christine looked up too slowly to see his approach but was called to awareness when he slipped his hand into hers.

"Good morning." He said his usual greeting quietly, "How did you sleep?" Christine just shook her head. Raoul didn't question her but continued to watch her with steady eyes as he appraised her sleepy demeanor and the circles under her eyes.

Raoul stayed with them as they started their dancing exercises. Danielle always stood behind Christine during warm up so that she could watch the Opera's star performer move, Danielle wanted to be the Opera's leading lady someday, so she watched and spoke to Christine whenever she could. As they bent their knees and pointed their toes Danielle began to hum absentmindedly. Christine missed a step, she realized that it was the same tune Danielle had been humming the night before.

Christine recovered quickly, but not quickly enough for Raoul to ignore it. He came over to investigate the reason for her rare slip up and stopped short when he heard Danielle humming. His eyes widened as he turned on the girl.

"Where did you hear that song?" He snapped. Danielle stumbled in surprise at his harsh tone of voice. She caught herself, throwing out her arms for balance. Once balanced she did not continue the exercise, she just looked up at Raoul with bewildered eyes. Christine stopped the exercise too, feeling just as bewildered as Danielle looked.

"I don't…" Danielle stammered under Raoul's glare, "I just…I guess I…I don't know!"

"Raoul, leaver her alone." Christine interrupted, seeing Danielle's obvious distress. Raoul turned to look at Christine, confused. Confused because Raoul had heard someone else hum that tune before.

"But Christine," He argued, "Don't you…" He trailed off. Christine cocked her head. Raoul retreated back to the wall where he stood earlier with narrowed eyes.

Later that night the two girls walked back to the dormitory together, before they got there, Christine had to stop at the orchestra pit to ask the conductor something. Danielle wandered around the rows of seats aimlessly, eyes glazed over again. When Christine finished she walked toward Danielle so they could go back to the dormitory together, but she stopped short when she heard Danielle's voice. It was the same tune! The same one she had been humming the night before and during the dancing exercises! Only this time she had put words to it.

"_Hearing is believing _

_Music is deceiving _

_Hard as lighting _

_Soft, as candlelight_

_Dare you trust _

_The Music of the Night"_

Christine felt sweat begin to gather on her shock-white face. Of course the tune was familiar. She knew that song…


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except Danielle. **

**WHERE'S THE PHANTOM?**

**Chapter. 2  
**

Aghast, Christine stumbled forward, grabbing Danielle's shoulders and shaking the startled girl.

"Christine!" Danielle protested, "What the-?"

"Where did you hear that song?" Christine shrieked. Danielle's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? I don't know! I-!" Danielle went limp. Christine let go and the younger girl fell to the ground, curling up and beginning to cry. Sighing, Christine knelt next to her and stroked her back sympathetically.

"Hush. Hush. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please stop crying." It took several minutes for Danielle to calm down.

"Why is everyone…yelling at me?" Danielle choked. Christine bit her lip guiltily. She supposed she was being unfair. Danielle had no idea about the singer of that song. Did she.

"I'm sorry, Danielle. I shouldn't have yelled, and neither should have Raoul." Christine apologized, "But would you please tell me where you heard that song?"

"I'm not sure, it just…come out of me, you know?" Christine _did_ know.

"Well, that's how music is supposed to feel." Christine assured her.

"I know." Danielle said, nodding, "But this is different. I just… hear it…in my head. My sleep. I can't even explain it."

"You don't have to." Christine said mournfully. Danielle sniffed and looked up. Danielle didn't have to explain it. Christine knew exactly what she meant. Unfortunately, Christine didn't know what to do about it. So she did the first thing did was send Danielle to bed and run to Raoul.

"Raoul!" She shrieked as soon as he was in sight. He turned, startled as Christine ran straight to him, bending to rest her palms on her knees. "Raoul!" She panted. He took an automatic step back in alarm. "Raoul! I know the song! Danielle was singing his song, Raoul!"

"You remember now?" Raoul asked. Christine nodded, not sure why she couldn't remember in the first place.

"She doesn't know where she learned it. He's doing it to her, Raoul! He's singing them to her like he did for me! What's he doing? Why's he doing this? Why Danielle?" She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Raoul held her as she cried, eyes hard. "I don't know what to do." Christine concluded miserably.

"Stay away from her." Raoul said immediately. Christine broke away from him, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I can't do that!" She whispered, her voice somewhere between mistification and terror.

"Why not?" Raoul demanded, startled by her reaction.

"Because….because how could I? She's my best friend and she looks up to me! How will she think of me if I abandon her? I just can't do that." Christine said.

"You have to she's…"

"She's what Raoul? What?" Christine interrupted.

"She's dangerous!" Raould snapped.

"It's only Danielle." She argued.

"Not anymore." Raoul said seriously, "It's not only Danielle. It's Danielle and _him_. Danielle under _his _wing. She isn't dangerous but we know that _he_ is." Christine was silent, her eyes downcast. She took a step back.

"Why her?" She whispered again.

"I don't know." Raoul sighed.

"I'm not staying away from her." Christine ressumed coldly.

"You have to."

"I don't though. I can help her."

"How?" Raoul demanded.

"I…I…" Christine stammered, Raoul stood in front of her, arms crossed, one eyebrow raised. Waiting for her to finish her sentence. She didn't. She slouched in front of him helplessly. "I know what it's like. Singing those songs and having those dreams. I'm the only other person who has heard him that way. In that way alone I can help. Maybe…maybe if I tell her about it…maybe if I tell her what happened we'll be able to keep it from happening again."

"I don't think that will stop him." Raoul said flatly.

"Maybe if I had known what was going on it wouldn't have gone so far last time." Christine whispered kindly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Raoul sighed, taking her hand and pulling her close to him.

"Alrgiht. For now, I'll let you do whatever you think will help her." He whispered. She nodded against his shirt, a few tears returning to her eyes and cheeks. "I love you." Raoul whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

When Christine walked into the dormitory Danielle was sitting cross-legged on her bed. Danielle didn't even look up when Christine entered the room. She walked straight to Danielle's bed and sat on the end. Finally, slowly, Danielle looked up.

"You look guilty." Christine commented.

"I feel guilty." The younger girl admitted.

"Why?"

"I should have told you."

"Maybe." Christine said, "But I'm glad I know now."

"I should have told you." Danielle said ashamedly.

"Danielle, stop saying that. You don't know why you should have said something."

"Why, then?" Danielle asked, "What did I do wrong? It's only music but it makes everyone upset with me."

"Not with you." Christine contradicted.

"Then what?" Danielle demanded. Christine sighed and readjusted herself on the bed.

"Do you remember what you asked me last night? About the Opera House being haunted?" Christine asked. Danielle nodded shakily.

"You said it wasn't the OperaHouse."

"Well. It wasn't…exactly. You see…"

"Christine?" Danielle interrupted. Christine cut off, she'd never tell her the story if she kept getting interrupted.

"What?"

"Christine, I don't think I want to talk about it." Danielle said suddenly, flinching. Christine looked at her oddly.

"Don't want to talk about it?" She repeated blankly.

"I don't think I want to hear it. I don't think I want to hear the story."

"You don't…think so?" Christine said.

"Yeah." Danielle said, she sounded confused.

"I'll tell you in the morning okay?" Christine said, "I don't think I want to tell it right now either." Danielle nodded doubtfully. Still giving the younger girl a strange look, Christine retreated to her own bed.

That night Christine had a dream that she was running through a familiar tunnel. Dodging around dark puddles and rat on the stone floor. Christine felt her curly hair frizzing out around her face, her dressing gown flying out behind her. There were candles on the tunnel walls that extinguished as she ran past them, she was trying to find the light of day again, it was so dark. Behind her, someone was following her, she could feel them gaining on her. A looming, frightening shadow that she had to escape. Her life depended on it. Christine tripped, stumbling against the damp wall. Her hair fell around her face as her cheek was pushed against the grimy stone wall. He was right behind her, she could here his laughter as the darkness closed in around her. Christine closed her eyes, she'd never see the sun again.

Christine sat bolt upright, gasping for breath and wiping the sweat off her forehead. However, after only a few gasps she coughed, confused. Was she inhaling smoke? Dark, heavy smoke. Christine opened her eyes, blinking a few times. People were screaming around her, she heard the sounds of the women fleeing the dormitory. Through the stinging smoke Christine finally saw the flames. They nearly licked the ceiling and surrounded her.

"Danielle?" Christine called dazedly, jumping out of her bed and feeling her way around to Danielle's.

"Yes?" Danielle responded clearly. Christine reached the bed and saw Danielle sitting in the center of her bed, her chin leaning on her knees and her arms wrapped around legs, she was watching the flames with a blank expression. Christine frowned, watching the reflecrion of the merry flames dancing in Danielle's eyes. Christine leaned closer.

"Danielle we have to get out of here!" Christine wheezed.

"Why?" Danielle asked blankly. Christine's eyebrows shot up.

"What do you mean, why?" She shouted, Danielle didn't move, "The dormitory is on fire!"

"I know."

"You know?" Christine repeated blankly, Danielle still hadn't moved. "We have to leave!"

"No." Danielle said firmly.

"No?" Christine shrieked, "Danielle, if we don't leave now we'll be killed."

"It's only fire, Christine."

"Only fire!?! Danielle! What's wrong with you?"

"No. What's wrong with you?" Danielle retorted. Christine was panicking, Danielle hadn't moved a fraction of an inch.

"Danielle, why are you acting like this? You…" She looked very hard at Danielle's blank face, trying to read some emotion. "You…Like?…the fire?" She asked.

Finally, Danielle looked at her, and smiled.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHERE'S THE PHANTOM?**

**Chapter. 3  
**

"Christine!" Someone shouted. Next thing Christine knew someone tugged on her arm. Hard. She stumbled and nearly fell but the strong hand on her arm held her up. "Christine!" The voice yelled again. Christine raised her head to see Raoul dragging her from the blazing dormitory.

"Danielle!" Christine shouted to him, Raoul stopped, looking around.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"In the dormitory!" "What!?"

"She wouldn't move."

"Christine!"

"I've got to go back for her!"

"Christine!" Raoul called but she was already running.

"Danielle!" Christine shrieked as she dove across the bed, shoving the younger girl to the ground.

"What the-?" Danielle said, pushing Christine off of her a looking around. "What's going on?" She demanded fearfully. Christine stared at her.

"The dormitory is on fire."

"I see." Danielle was no longer observing everything with dazed eyes, but only looked slightly alarmed.

"Let's get out of here!" Christine grabbed Danielle's arm and half dragged her out of the Opera House.

Several hours later the fire had been put out and all of the Opera House's inhabitants were sitting just on the other side of the street.

"What happened with you, Danielle?" Christine demanded as Raoul sat next to her.

"I don't know." Danielle snapped. Christine jerked back in surprise, yesterday Danielle had bawled at any accusations and today she was irritated by them.

"Your leg." She commented blankly, Danielle followed her gaze to her legs, where her nightgown was singed and torn. Her calves were both severely burned, shiny red and in places a molting black.

"It'll be fine." Danielle said impatiently.

"But Danielle."

"Leave me alone."

"Why wouldn't you leave?" "I don't know." Danielle grumbled.

"I'm just trying to help you…"

"Doesn't seem like it." The younger girl interrupted rudely.

"Danielle, you don't know what you're getting into!"

"Don't I?"

"No!"

"And I suppose you do?" Danielle shouted.

"Yes, I do! I could tell Danielle! _You_ started that fire!"

"So what if I did?" She hissed, jumping to her feet.

"You shouldn't be standing…" Raoul began, Danielle glared at him.

"Stop telling me what to do! All of you just leave me alone!" She turned to flounce off but stumbled. Both Christine and Raoul moved to help but Danielle flailed a quick arm at them and stumbled the rest of the way back to the Opera House.

"It was him." Christine whispered, "He told her to, I know it.

"Christine…" Raoul said warningly.

"I won't stay away from her Raoul." Christine informed him wearily. Raoul sighed in defeat.

"Just be careful." He whispered. Then he leaned over kissed her forehead.

Later that day Christine returned to the dormitory, hoping to talk with Danielle. But the young ballerina wasn't on her bed, nor was she in the washroom, backstage, practice rooms, the basement, the orchestra pit or anywhere else Christine searched for her. Eventually, all of the lights were turned off and Christine was forced to return to the dormitory.

Danielle still wasn't there.

In the dark that night Christine stared at Danielle's empty bed. After the fire and Danielle's behavior that day she could only think of one place that she could be.

10 minutes later she was standing in her dressing room, in the complete darkness. She pushed with all her might on the side of the full mirror. Slowly, it slid open, just large enough for her to fit through. Breathing heavily, Christine wiped a tear from her cheek. She stepped into the tunnel and closed the passage behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHERE'S THE PHANTOM?**

**Chapter. 4  
**

Christine padded down the dark passageway, arms extended, one hand on each of the damp stone walls. Hardly any of the torches were lit. She stumbled along in the darkness, flinching as she heard rats scurrying around her. Finally she reached the water, there was the boat. She hesitated there, not sure if she should get in it or not. He may not be happy to see her without her taking his boat. However, it was the only way she knew to get there. She climbed into the boat, throwing her arms out to steady herself as it began to tip. Then she climbed carefully to the back and pulled the long pole toward herself. She made her way through the foggy waters, breathing heavy with stress and memories, both light and dark of the ominous black walls. There, the gate. Only, it was open. Was he there? She moved the boat into a corner of his cavern and disembarked, wading the rest of the way to his lair. She climbed up the rocky steps and looked around.

Just as she remembered it. The candles were lit, placed everywhere. She went over to his table where sheets of music laid. She shifted through them briefly, some had lyrics, others did not. She stopped quickly, his music already haunted her enough without adding more songs. She moved to his organ, brushing her fingers across the keys, so lightly that they did not make a sound. She pushed aside some curtains to see empty mirror frames, some still had jagged glass around the edges, all coated in dust. She pushed aside a curtain of lace to find the bed, still the same as it was those very few years ago. And then there was the mannequin, now bald and faceless, it wore only a dark nightgown that wrapped elegantly around it's figure. Christine watched it suspiciously until there was a noise from the main room. The Organ! A very slow tune wafted through the cavern as nimble fingers made their ways across the ivory keys. Christine pushed herself against the stone wall of the room and froze, afraid. What would she say? Where was Danielle? One thing was certain;

She didn't want to see him again.

Keeping herself pressed against the wall she gathered all of her courage while she waited for her dry mouth to open, after several moments, it did. And she said, in a voice not nearly as loud as the music,

"The ghost still haunts."

The music stopped, she could almost sense the player freeze, fingers in midair, still ready to hit the next note.

"Haunt?" She heard his voice say tonelessly, her eyes widened, her fear becoming strongly at the sound of his smooth voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked emotionlessly. Christine listened closely for signs of movement, hearing none.

"Where is she?" Christine demanded.

"Where is who?" He said in the same dead voice.

"Danielle, I know you have her! You've been poisoning her like you poisoned me!"

"I've never slipped a drop of poison to anyone."

"Stop it! You know what you did!" Her anger faded, "Please, just give her back" She whispered.

"I cannot give what I don't have, as I have learned."

"Have you?"

"As you taught me."

"As I…?" Christine repeated. She bit her lip, then sighed.

"I don't have her, Christine. You lost her on your own will." He said slowly.

"What's wrong with you?" Christine asked, horrified at his morose tone.

"Wrong?" He repeated.

"You sound so…"

"Sad?" He finished for her.

"Well, you seem sad." She said nervously. He sighed.

"The world is sadness, you can't avoid it, I've simply stopped trying." He said.

"You shouldn't…"

"Go away Christine Daae." Christine heard a noise that sounded like he shifted on his bench, turning toward the organ, "What you seek is not here." He began to play again. The tone had soured, softened and saddened. It was the most melancholy tune she had ever heard. Quietly, she moved away from the wall and walked out past the lace curtain, looking determinedly at the black water. The sound of the music drew her ear, whenever the rest of her tried to follow she wrenched her mind back as she practically ran to the boat.

His music never faulted, he never shifted or turned away from the organ. _He doesn't want to see me either_ Christine thought as she climbed back into the wooden boat. For a moment she felt guilty, but she couldn't look at him, he couldn't look at her.

She pushed the pole through the water, trying to find her way back to the tunnel. After ten minutes she hit the stone platform leading to the tunnel. She stumbled out of the boat, wiping tears from her eyes and turning back for one last look. There was something in the boat. She knelt down and picked it up. An envelope with the Opera Ghost seal. On the front was something written in an extravagant script. She leaned closer.

_Christine Daae_

She waited until she emerged from the mirror. She lit a single candle in her dressing room and opened the envelope. Inside was three pages worth of sheet music. It was all hand written, it must have been his newest composition. It was very complex, and grand, meant to be played with a full orchestra. There were no lyrics. Christine began to hum it. It was very beautiful, slow, sad, yet miraculous and full of wonder at the same time. The longer she hummed it the harder she found it, her throat closed up, her vision clouded and her mind ceased to work. She stopped, and fell to the floor with a sob.

------------------------

**I was looking through and decided that I was extremely Jealous of all those stories that get hundreds of reviews so if you read this PLEASE review! Please!**

**Reviews!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHERE'S THE PHANTOM?**

**Chapter 5  
**

"Christine?" Someone asked, Christine felt someone nudge her with their foot. Slowly, she opened her bleary eyes and peered up.  
"Danielle?" She asked groggily.  
"Yes, Christine, have you been here all night?" Danielle asked as she knelt down beside her.  
"What?" Christine sat up and stretched, her entire body was sore, she looked around, realizing that she was still on her dressing room floor.  
"Were you here all night?" Danielle asked incredulously, "What's this?" She picked up the slightly wrinkled pieces of sheet music that Christine's head had been laying on moments before. "That's mine!" Christine snapped, grabbing the papers from Danielle's hands. Danielle's eyes widened in offense.  
"Pardon me." She muttered.  
"I'm sorry Danielle I'm just a little...nervous. Where were you last night?" She demanded.  
"I was in the kitchens, with Brunhilda she was in quite a frenzy. See I just wanted a roll but she wouldn't let me leave because everyone ran off after the fire so I had to help her wash and bake and scrub and..." The younger girl shuddered, "It was horrible. Where were you? And why did you sleep in here."  
"I was looking for you. It frightened me when you didn't return last night. I suppose I...made it this far." Danielle gave her an odd look. "Sure." She said slowly, "Are you coming to rehearsal or should I tell Madame you are sick?"  
"You seem in a better mood." Christine said, surprised, "I'll come."  
"A better mood?" Danielle asked curiously.  
"Than yesterday." Christine verified as they left the dressing room.  
"Yesterday? What was I like yesterday?" Danielle asked.  
"When you were yelling at me." Christine said, Danielle giggled.  
"Christine, I didn't yell at you. You know I wouldn't do that." She sounded amused.  
"After the fire you told Raoul and I off. Said you just wanted us to leave you alone."  
"No I didn't, Christine." Danielle said, becoming serious, "Are you okay?"  
"Of course I'm-I-you." Christine sputtered, "Oh nevermind."

For a week Danielle acted normally, except for her humming. The song still kept Christine up at night, every day she became paler. The black circles under her eyes became darker. Her reflexes got slower and she moved slowly, more difficultly, like walking underwater. Her brain didn't comprehend things as quickly and sometimes not at all. A lot of times she couldn't remember things, simple things, like that she needed to eat. She'd forget her lines in the middle of a song, ducking her head and momentarily falling asleep, only to jolt awake in a few moments, humming the new tune. Danielle toted the woman around by the hand day by day. Dragging her to rehearsal, to the kitchens and back to the dormitory. She dragged her dazed mentor through the days with determintation. The first time Raoul approched them Danielle stepped in front of Christine firmly. "What's the matter?" Raoul asked at once. "She's just really tired." Danielle informed him before Christine could even turn her head to look at him, "Madame has been keeping her up late working on those solos of hers. She's so exhausted so you'll have to excuse her for a while." Raoul nodded and walked away.  
"Madame hasn't been keeping me up." Christine whispered blankly, "I haven't started any solos yet."  
"Not now Christine." Danielle whispered, "You look sick, you should really be left alone for now." Christine only nodded.

That night Christine sat cross-legged on her bed, rocking uncomfortably to Danielle's constant humming. The tune (although more familiar) reminded her of the song written on the piece of paper now folded underneath her pillow. Subconciously, Christine began to hum it, although she had it memorized she pulled it out from under her and peered at it through half-closed eyes. She hummed through the tune two more times before realizing something was different. Clutching the sheets to her she stumbled out of the dark dormitory out into the hallway. She lit a single lamp in the black hallway and sat against the stone wall. There were lyrics to the music. Christine stared at the new written words that stood under the first two lines of the music. Softly,  
she sang the lines to herself, her voice was groggy with sleep but she couldn't find it in herself to stop singing. How wonderful it felt, singing a song created just for her. The third time through the two lines she kept singing, words just seemed to flow off her tongue. She froze in understanding. Christine ran for the nearest pen and wrote the next two lines of lyrics. She then ran back to her dressing room. She pushed open the mirror and placed the sheet music on the inside.  
She didn't make it back to the dormitory.

Christine woke up the next morning on her dressing room floor with the sheet music tucked under her arm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the delay everyone! I'm going to get my computer fixed REALLY soon! REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHERE'S THE PHANTOM?**

**Chapter 6**

**------------------------------------------  
**

Startled, Christine sat up a little too quickly. She held her head that ached from another night on the floor. She pulled the piece of sheet music out from where it was tucked in the crook of her arm. Hurridly, almost excitedly, she unfolded the music and looked at it. Two more lines had been written out. She read the lyrics from the beginning and an univited smile came to her lips.

A little over a month later Christine was sitting on her bed. Her skin was sickly pale, her eyes overly bright over black rings. Her cheeks were hallow, her arms were thin and she seemed to have a very fragile, papery look to her. Danielle walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Christine, not looking her in the eye but otherwise acting cheerfully.  
"Madame wants you backstage." She told Christine. Christine didn't immediately notice the girl's presence. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Danielle, blinking uncomprehendingly. Danielle sighed the slightest bit, but smiled. "Come on." She said encouragingly. She took Christine's hand and pulled her to her feet, guiding her down the hallways back to the rehearsal area. Christine followed her blindly, used to having Danielle lead her everywhere and not entirely sure she would be capable of moving without her. It was late when they left on their way back to the dormitory, Raoul passed them on the way, he looked at Christine for a moment and pursed his lips. Automatically, Christine paused for a split second when she reached him, even though Danielle kept moving her forward.  
Raoul seemed to hesitate for a moment, then he reached forward quickly and grasped Christine's arm. "Danielle, let me speak with Christine for a moment." He ordered seriously. Danielle hesitated.  
"I don't think that's a good idea..." She started to say, regarding Christine doubtfully. Raoul narrowed his eyes slightly,  
Danielle hesitated for another moment then dropped Christine's hand and scurried off. Christine, not yet aware of the small exchanged watched after her in confusion, then she turned and looked at Raoul, her gaze followed his arm to where she saw his hand on her arm. Her eyes widened the barest fraction of an inch, startled by the touch. "You don't look good." Raoul observed unhappily, Christine just looked at him, "Christine, I've looked the other way in this long enough. I know you think you can handle this but you can't. Sometimes you just can't help. We have to get out of here."  
"Why?" Christine asked sharply, surprising Raoul as her eyes snapped to him.  
"Christine. You're ill. You're...I don't even know what you are anymore. But it has to stop."  
"I'm just tired." Christine said desperately.  
"And why?"  
"I haven't slept in.." She paused to think.  
"In what?" Raoul demanded. Christine just shook her head. "We have to-"  
"I can't." Christin cut him off, sounding more forlorn than sharp.  
"Why not?" Raoul asked. "Do you trust me?" Christine asked, meeting his eyes pleadingly.  
"Of course I do, but-"  
"Then trust me when I say that I can make this change. I think I..." She tried to clear the fog from her head. "Haven't you ever just known that something was going to happen. Haven't you ever just felt a need to do something?" Raoul was silent. "I can do it." Christine whispered. Slowly, Raoul removed his hand.  
"Three weeks." He told her, "I'm giving you three more weeks." Christine nodded and headed back to the dormitory.

Christine was staring at the dark ceiling as she had been doing every night in the past month. Danielle was still humming even though her breathing was the slow measured rhythem of sleep. Christine sat up slowly, her curls falling around her face in the darkness as she clutched her sheet to her chest. "It has to end." She whispered, "There must be something I can do." But she didn't know what it was she could do, or who she would do it for. Resigned, she could only think of one solution. She gathered the sheet music from under her pillow and quietly left the room. Christine had been writing in lines for the music and slipping it behind the mirror every few day for the past month, she would always wake up the next morning with the music in her hand and a couple more lines written in. The lyrics were only about half finished. Christine went into her dressing room and walked to the mirror, but instead of opening it and placing the music inside she sat down in front of it with her back leaning against the glass. Her eyes scanned the room carefully before she took a breath and started singing the song softly from the begininng. She didn't hear any movement, she didn't see anything move, but she didn't expect anything to. When she reached the end of the words she let her voice trail off, biting her lip and steeling herself. Finally, she sighed and called out to the darkness quietly. "Are you there?"  
"Should I be?" She heard his voice come from the other side of the glass. Christine froze for a moment, thankful that there was the mirror separating them.  
"I...had hoped you would be." She said.  
"Hoped." He repeated expressionlessly, his voice carrying to her as soft and unalarming as gentle spring winds. "I needed ask..." She started.  
"Ask away." Christine could almost sense him watching her with gaurdered eyes and a straight mouth. "What are you doing?" She whispered, despair coloring her tone.  
"I'm not doing anything." He said, when Christine opened her mouth the argue he sighed, "At least, not what you accuse me of."  
"What does that mean?" Christine snapped.  
"It means, Christine Daae, that I don't stay in my cave all day thinking of ways to ruin you." He said, althought the sentance should have sounded defensive it was still...cold, impersonal with only the smallest hint of irritation. "Then what do you want?" Christine asked. She heard him sigh again. "Please," Christine begged, "If you tell me what you really want maybe...maybe..." She trailed off again.  
"Maybe?" He asked.  
"Maybe I could...help." She waited nervously, not entirely sure if she was thinking things through before saying them aloud, she certainly wasn't aware of a thought process leading her to her words.  
"You want to help, Christine?" He asked, voice becoming harder, though not not rude or even offensive but almost...emotional. "If you want to help, keep writing the music." Christine left quickly after that.

She was staring at the ceiling again, envolped in the black room. Her eyes drifted closed and open again hopefully from time to time. Very much wishing that they could close and let her sleep. Christine sighed, squeezing her eyelids shut determindely. She took in a deep breath and let it out. At that precise moment she stopped breathing. She couldn't explain why she just needed to stop. Then, in those few seconds she lay there in complete stillness she felt something that felt like a gloved hand brush down her cheek.  
Christine sat bolt upright with a quick gasp, panting and looking around her in the darkness. She couldn't see anything, she didn't hear anything unusual, nothing was moving. Warily, she laid back down and closed her eyes.  
She fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**I know this took forever but PLEASE REVIEW it anyway!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHERE'S THE PHANTOM?**

**Chapter 7  
**

"Now what?" Christine demanded her empty dressing room, looking around as though expecting the walls to answer her. Which, in truth, she kind of was. The song that she had helped to write was completed, but now she didn't know what to do. He told her to finish writing the song didn't he? He told her that was how she could help, didn't he? Finish the song, Christine. "I finished the song!" Christine shouted into the silence, "Are you happy now? Do you want me to sing it for you? You do want it back so you can hum it in Danielle's dreams? What do you want?" There was no answer. In frustration she spun around and paced the length of the room before pounding her fist once into the hard mirror. She left it there, breathing hard, letting her frustration be overcome by something else. "What do you want?" She whispered desperately to the glass, knowing that he may very well be just on the other side. "And I know you can hear me," She said louder, "Help me a little, tell me what you want. It's finished. You wanted a complete song and here I hold it." She held up the papers. Getting no answers at all Christine left for practice.

* * *

She hadn't noticed until she returned to the dormitory that she must have dropped the sheet music. She retraced her steps all the way back to her dressing room. Instead of the papers being crumpled on the floor like she expected them to be she found the papers set carefully on her vanity. Christine picked them and looked through them out of habit. On the back of the very last page she saw writing in that familiar script:

_You think this song is done, Christine? You think this is what we work for? I tell you now it isn't, for this song is far from complete. What makes a song complete? To you, is it just writing down the words and notes? Is that all it takes to create a great work? Christine, by my standards a song is not complete until played by a full orchestra and sung by the perfect voice. You said you wanted to help, didn't you? You want to know what comes now? Do you want to know what I want? Finish the song. Finish the song and it'll be all over for you._

How odd, she couldn't help but think. A full orchestra…like the orchestra at the opera house? Was that what he wanted her to do? By perfect voice he meant her, obviously. But… but what, Christine? She asked herself, just do it. Just do it.

* * *

"Monsieur," Christine begged the Orchestra director, "Please, I think song will fit in wonderfully. Just try it, I promise, you'll love it." The director looked at her thoughtfully before sighing in defeat.

"As you say, Miss Daae. Give me the music so we may rehearse." She handed him the music and he signaled her to get one stage. She climbed up and stood nervously on centerstage. The orchestra began playing and Christine started to sing.

"_Upon a starry moonless night_

_She looked up in agony_

_And begged to end her heartless plight_

_So she may hear the dark _

_Hear Me_

_Hear Me_

_Sur une nuit sans lune étoilée_

_Elle a recherché dans l'agonie _

_Et prié d'extrémité sa situation difficile cruelle _

_elle peut entendre l'obscurité _

_Entendez-moi_

_Entendez-moi_

_She never had the heart to say_

_Forgive me now and always_

_She never knew the ending way_

_Where never lived out her days_

_Never_

_Never_

_Elle n'a jamais eu le coeur à dire_

_me pardonnent maintenant et toujours _

_Elle n'a jamais su la manière de fin _

_Et jamais non vécu dehors_

_Jamais_

_Jamais_

_Forget me now she walked away_

_Goodbye to darkness, light and day_

_Her cloak and rose got tossed away_

_Goodbye to warmth and comfort stay_

_Forget_

_Forget_

_Oubliez que j'elle a maintenant marché loin _

_Au revoir à l'obscurité, à la lumière et au jour _

_son manteau et rose ont obtenu jetés en l'air loin _

_au revoir à la chaleur et le séjour de confort _

_Oubliez_

_Oubliez_

_The night was hard and cold as stone_

_Her heart was hard as her heart could_

_Seep away from all the pain_

_And never come back here again_

_The night was hard and cold as stone_

_Her heart was hard as her heart could_

_Seep away from all the pain_

_And never come back here again_

_Cause me not to speak again _

_Lovers quarrel and friends begin_

_She never could what had been_

_But she swore not to hurt again_

_La nuit était dure et froid car la pierre_

_son coeur était dure comme son coeur pourrait_

_filtrer à partir de toute la douleur _

_Et jamais non ici revenu encore _

_La nuit était dure et froid car la pierre _

_son coeur était dure comme son coeur pourrait_

_filtrer à partir de toute la douleur _

_Et jamais non ici revenu encore _

_Faites-ne pas parler moi encore _

_Les amoureux se disputent et les amis commencent _

_Elle ne pourrait jamais ce qui avait été _

_Mais elle a juré pour ne pas blesser encore_

_She never had the heart to say_

_So she may hear the dark_

_Goodbye to darkness, light, and day_

_Never say Goodbye to the dark_

_Forget me now_

_Hear the words I leave_

_Hear Me_

_Never _

_Forget_

_Goodbye_

_Elle n'a jamais eu le coeur à dire _

_Ainsi elle peut entendre l'obscurité _

_Au revoir à l'obscurité, à la lumière, et au jour _

_ne dites jamais au revoir à l'obscurité _

_Oubliez-moi maintenant _

_Entendez les mots que je laisse_

_Entendez-moi _

_Jamais_

_Oubliez _

_Au revoir_

_Goodbye"_

"You were very right, Miss Daae." The director complemented over the musicians shuffling their music, "This song will work beautifully, it was just perfect." He wasn't looking at her, so he didn't see Christine frowning. Everyone else liked the song, but to her something sounded wrong.

* * *

"What is it?" She demanded her empty dressing room again, "What's wrong with the song?" She turned and leaned against the mirror. Had she not been absolutely still she would not have heard the voice whisper behind her.

"Complacent, aren't we?" Christine sat bolt upright, not at the sound of his voice but he was right. She'd been assuming. Obviously there was something wrong with the song, but not the music itself.

It was from the singer. This song wasn't written for her.

* * *

**I Know this one was short and lame but I've been having a lot of trouble writing lately, some of my favorite fanfictions are giving me huge writer's block. **

**Wanna know how you can help with it?**

**REVIEW!!**

**l**

**V**

**And I know the French in this isn't legit....at all. I'm sorry! I only took 2 and a half years**

**of French and I just barely passed all of them so....pretend it's good!**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_  
**


End file.
